


Nyan~Neko Sugar Girls Fanfic X3

by JoSeeFeen



Category: Nyan~ Neko Sugar Girls
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Raku-chan is sad that she can't have Hitoshi-san.
Relationships: Bokutachi-san/Hitoshi-san (Nyan~ Neko Sugar Girls)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS AN AU WHERE RAK_CHAN LIVES!!! PLZ NO BULLI ;-;

" Raku-Chan, it's been 3 years. Are you ever going to get over him?"  
Through Koneko's thick accent Raku could still hear her disappointment in her. Raku was disappointed too. Disappointed in herself for not letting her love slip through. Who else would she fall in love with? She had no one else! Japan was a small world she lived in, she knew no one other than those three, Koneko, Hitoshi, and HIM. >:( Raku was filled with rage every time she thought of HIM.>:( HE was the one who stopped her from being with Hitoshi! They were married now, not soon after Raku have found out she was defeated.

" Koneko! You know me!" Raku slumped down in her seat, leaning over the table groaning. " It's harder than it looks! How could you know, you've never been in love!"

" You don't know that." Koneko looked out the window to her right, taking a sip from her milk tea. She sighed and looked back firmly at Raku, how could she be so dense? " Listen Raku, Hitoshi is married, he's happy with Bokutachi, you should be happy for them! Nothing is going to change between them, unless they get a divorce but that is unlikely." Raku sat up slowly and pouted, crossing her arms and looking to her feet. Koneko frowned, taking hold of Raku's hand. " I know it's hard but I believe you can get over him." Shifting the frown to a smile, Raku stared at Koneko.

" Y-Yeah Koneko! I'll get over him if it's the last thing I do!" Raku's eyes lit with stars. She gave Koneko a high five and scooted out of her booth. " Let's get out of here and visit Hitoshi!" Koneko was surprised her words of wisdom worked that quickly but gladly accepted.

" Yeah let's go!" They picked up their drinks and ran out of the store and into the city.


	2. Chapter 2

" Come on Koneko-Chan! Hurry! I'll prove I can get over anyone! EVEN HITOSHI-SAN!" Raku-chan grabbed Keneko-chan's hand as they made their way out of the boba shop. Koneko was surprised by Raku being so bold and also taking her hand. How friendly... " To Hitoshi-san's we go~! Wait for a second- We can't just barge into Hitoshi-san's and Bokutachi-san's house! We should call Hitoshi-san, and ask if we can come over tomorrow instead!" Raku-chan stopped running after she was done talking.

" Hm, I suppose you're right, Raku-chan, I guess we're both used to barging into each other's houses, that we forgot we can't barge into theirs!" Koneko-Chan chuckled.

" Hehe! Yeah! But we're best friends so we can always visit!" 'Best Friends' Koneko-Chan always got a lump in her through when that was directed towards her from Raku-Chan. Yet Koneko-Chan always smiled and shrugged it off. " I'll text him about it now!" Raku-Chan pulled out her phone and quickly texted Hitoshi-San, she quickly got a response.  
" It's set! We can come over to his at noon tomorrow!" Raku-Chan giggled. It was obvious she was excited to see Hitoshi-San, more than anything. But she was trying to push that back in her mind and was trying to focus on getting over him.

" What should we do until then?" Koneko-Chan cocked her head. 

" Hm... Want to have a girls' day out?" Raku-Chan suggested.

" No, I'm a bit tired today..."

" Then a girls' day in? We could order Chinese Food and play 'Kawaii Fighters' all day! Just the two of us!" Raku-Chan giggled, wrapping her arm around Koneko-chan's waist.

" That does sound nice, yes!" Koneko-Chan chuckled a bit and wrapped her arm around Raku-Chan's shoulder. Koneko-Chan thought for a moment. She should be glad, but she knew that Raku-Chan was only doing this while seeing Koneko-Chan as a friend. Nothing more. Koneko-Chan could do one of two things: Be sad the whole time they did this, only focusing on the bad. Or she could use this as an opportunity to get closer to Raku-Chan. She was obviously going to choose the ladder.

" Let's go then Koneko-Chan! To your house!" Raku-Chan chanted.

" Wait silly! Hehe, we should get some tasty snacks first!"

" Oh, yeah! Nothing healthy though!"


End file.
